


showing the dark to the light

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello,<br/>Thank you for reading this week's the darkness to the light? What horrifying scandals are happinging in the shadows?<br/>Read to find out<br/>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	showing the dark to the light

_10th September 2021_

**DARKNESS IN THE LIGHT**

welcome back to another year At this place I wonder how bad it'll be this year?All I know for definate if that Harry and Flure potter turn 2 next week and amazingly I'm on the guest list see you soon darlings

                    - hogwarts gossip queen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ROSE-

I look at the note pinned to my bedroom door and sighed I have no idea who is doing this but I knew James and Dom where going to lose it when they saw this, I glanced back in to my room to check that the still very naked Dominique was a sleep in my bed. I shut the door and quietly plooded down the stairs in to the private weasly and potter common room. It was decieded there where too many of us to stay in dormitories so we sleep on the seventh floor where the room of requirement used to be. The room has everyone but James here, they all look royally pissed. "They can't see this they will freak"came Molly's ever so informative voice "Yes I know" came lily's voice "Dont even say anything" came from louis. "Everyone shut up" I muttered "they need to know I'll tell them myself" "Oh stop being a Gryffindor" murmured Hugo "Stop being a ravenclaw then ickle one" retorted albus"slytherins are of course better then anyone or anything and we are not ment to be taking about houses we are ment to be talking about my niece and nephew" "So sirius aren't you, darling"giggled scorpius "Shut UP. You know that was not intended so leave it alone"retored albus. I just sighed and went to get Dressed It was way to early for a bit of scorpius and albus sexual teasing. ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Dom pov~ I awoke to the sound of rustling and the sunlight beaming in my eyes in front of me stoof the most sexy creature I knew rose. Her beautiful red wavy hair cascading down her plain white back. She was pulling on a blue lace bra she was already wearing the matching panties. She reached in her draw to pull out a pair of woollen stocking which she sat down on the beanbag to pull on I noticed she had a small stressed out look on her face. She stood a again and pulled on her a-line black kneelenghth skirt and zipped it up,pulling on her pristine white shirt she was muttering about some sort of present for flure. I smiled, she picked up a bobble and quietly exited the room into the corridor. I sighed pulling down the dovets I got up for the day too. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ James pov~ I awoke to an empty room I could tell Louis had dresses in here though because the tin of hair gel was open and so was the wardrobe. I chuckled to my self. He had also taken flure and Harry with him or Nikki had been in here earlier then usual he doubted it though. I needed to talk to her actually about their birthday party. Finishing getting dressed I padded down the corridor to roses room. I opened the door there was no point in knocking I'd seen both naked many a time. Nikki was the only person sat in the room she was applying black eyeliner at the large glass vanity. i Shock my head she chuckled in response her short strawberry blonde locks blowing around "ready my lady?"I exclaimed "James give me two minutes" she said in a sing~song voice. I Lent back against the closed door. A few minuted later she dragged herself from the chair and skipped aross the room linking her arm in to mine we skipped all the way down the the commen room, but what we heard was horrifying.


End file.
